Stars and Dragons
by Jessa93
Summary: Set during the Phantom Lord Arc. When Lucy is kidnapped by the guild, Phantom Lord. Natsu realizes his feelings for Lucy, the newest member of Fairy Tail. When everything is said and done, Natsu will do anything he can to show the blonde how much he likes her, but, will there be competition? (Rated M for Language, Violence, and Lemons.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I've been re-watching Fairy Tail and had an idea about this story. Please excuse me if characters are OOC, and its not that good. I suck at writing, but I'm surprised most of you have liked my stories so far. Also, about my story When the Stars Align, I'm not really sure when I will have the next chapter up.. I have a major writers block with it, not to mention my beta reader vanished, so I'm thinking of finding a new one, inbox me if you wish to be a beta reader! ANYWAY, I decided to write this story because NaLu is my OTP and I wanted to write a story about them. Please be warned, that I suck at writing fighting scenes... so bare with me on those lol

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. The rightful owner of Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima, but, I wish I did own Fairy Tail..Then Lucy and Natsu would have been together before or right after the Phantom Lord Arc! UGH. Anyway! On with the story! I hope you like it!

 **Chapter 1**

In Oak Town, home to a main branch of the Phantom Lord Guild, members of the said guild were lounging about, snickering and gloating about what happened to the Fairy Tail guild hall and three of their members. When all of a sudden, their guild hall doors were blown open. Every one turned to see what happened. What they didn't expect, was Fairy Tail, glaring and sneering at Phantom Lord.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov Dreyar shouted, and all hell broke loose. Natsu used his fire magic to take down a few members at once.

"Alright," Natsu shouted, "Who wants to play with fire!?"

"Let's get 'em!" Gray shouted as members of Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail ran towards each other, Magic circles appearing everywhere, members of Phantom Lord went flying in each direction.

A gang of Phantom members lunged for Makarov, who seemed to be standing still, when he suddenly opened his eyes and used his Titan magic, growing a few hundred feet tall and smashing a giant hand down on members of Phantom.

"H-He's a monster!" a member of Phantom shouted as he was pinned under Makarov's hand.

"And you dare to lay your hand on this monster's children!" Makarov growled, his voice different from his Titan magic. "Are you foolish enough to believe human laws will protect you from my rage!?"

Members of Phantom trembled at the sight of Fairy Tail's master. Few muttered about Fairy Tail's members being so strong. Still, the battle waged on, two powerful guilds facing each other. Some tried to gang up on Happy, but he easily dodged them and beat them with fish(figures, right?).

Erza re-quiped into her Flame Empress Armor and took out a few weak members. "Tell me," she shouted, "where can I find Gajeel, and the element four!?"

Above the fighting, stood Black Steel Gajeel, watching with a sinister smirk. His red gaze lingered on Erza and Natsu, his arms crossed over his chest. "Ah, the legend herself, Titania Erza.." He mused, sinister smirk still in place, "I guess Laxus and Mystogan are too scared to play.. or do they not care?" he paused for a second before he continued is little musings. "Either way, Master Jose knew exactly how this was going to go down." He continued to watch the fight front the rafters above, still talking to himself. "Looks like they are pretty good fighters, for a bunch of scum bags."

 **xxxxxx**

Back in Magnolia, Lucy walked the streets with a bag of groceries, her arms wrapped tightly around the brown paper bag. "Ugh, I can't believe everyone just.. took off without me," She groaned to herself, "but, Levy and the boys need someone to look after them, so I guess it's up to me."

As she was walking, it started to rain. Stopping what she was doing, the blonde unwrapped one hand from the bag of groceries and let the rain hit her open palm. "It's raining, while the sun is still out?" she questioned to herself, completely confused on the matter. Looking ahead of her, she noticed a woman, dressed in blue, walking straight towards her.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, shifting slightly to the side.

"Drip, drip, drop," the woman stated, "Juvia is the rain woman, it's always with me."

"Uhh..." Lucy grimaced at the woman, Juvia as she called herself.

"And what kind of woman are you, pray tell?" Juvia asked as she walked closer to Lucy, who in question took a single step backwards. "Uhh... I'm just the regular kind.." Lucy answered, her gaze lingering on the woman as she walked passed.

"Drip, drip, drop."

"What's with all the drip dropping?" Lucy asked, lifting one hand to rub the back of her head.

Juvia opened a pink umbrella with hearts and continued walking away from Lucy. "Pleasure to meet you, I'll be going now."

"Well, take the rain with you!" Lucy called to her, seeming annoyed.

Juvia had taken a couple of steps away from Lucy when a male voice, with a french accent sounded around them. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." the man continued saying, 'no', as he came up from the stone ground. Lucy and Juvia turned towards the man. Said man spoke to Lucy in some french **(A/N:Yeah, I don't speak french so I'm just going to wing it? lol)**.

"Great, another weirdo!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Juvia, you mustn't shy away from the task at hand," the man told the rain woman.

"No, Misure Sol," she answered him.

The man, Sol, proceeds to tell Juvia in french that Lucy is their target, and Juvia looks to the blonde. "I see, so she is the one," the rain woman muttered, not taking her gaze off of Lucy.

Lucy stared at the two as they spoke, mumbling about one word in french. "la cible.. that means target.." she gripped the brown paper bag a little tighter.

Sol shifted his body and addressed Lucy. "Pardon me, I have not told you my name. I am Sol, of the element four, also known as Sol of the earth," he paused a second, "but it would be nice if you call me Monsieur Sol."

"I've heard of the element four.. you're with Phantom!" Lucy exclaimed, now holding onto the groceries with one arm, the other by her side.

"Correct!" Sol exclaimed, "we've been sent here to collect you and bring you back to the guild with us at once." Lucy grit her teeth and glared at the man, who in turn, pointed to Juvia. "My belle companion is a rain woman, also part of the element four, she's known as Juvia of the great sea."

Dropping the bag of groceries, Lucy reached with two hands and held onto her celestial keys. "You're the ones who attacked my friends, aren't you!?" she asked, more like demanded. The next thing she knew, a sphere of water was surrounding her. Having been surprised with the water sphere, Lucy ended up dropping her keys.

"A good guess, but no," Sol answered, "that would be the work, of Monsieur Gajeel, although to be fair, we were with him in spirit as the saying goes." he finished, watching as she pounded her fist against the water that surrounded her.

"Why are you doing this!?" She exclaimed, her voice sounded muddy due to all the water. "Let me out of here, now!"

"Don't waste your energy, my water lock spell cannot be broken." Juvia told the struggling girl, her hand outstretched towards the sphere of water and Lucy trapped within it. Lucy slowly lost consciousness, her body going limp. "Do not be afraid, we have explicit orders to keep you alive, you are nothing more than the target for out retrieval mission from the master, Lucy Heartfilia." Sol once again said something in french, his body wiggling strangely. Juvia spoke again, to no one in particular.

"The target has been captured, drip, drip, drop."

 **xxxxxx**

Back in Oak Town, the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom was still going strong. Outside the guild hall, in the streets, citizens of Oak Town were whispering and pointing to the direction of the guild, wondering what was going on.

Magic exploded, causing fire, only to have Natsu eat it, his belly expanding then shrinking back to normal size as he ate the fire. Grinning, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh yeah, now I've got a fire in my belly!"

"This can't be good!" A Phantom member exclaimed.

"He just ate fire!"

"You don't think that he's one of those?" Asked a member, shocked.

Natsu slammed his two fists together, causing a red magic circle to appear with a dragon in the middle. "I'm gonna blow you away!" He exclaimed, cupping his hands together.

" **Roar of the Fire Dragon**!" Fire erupted from the slayer's mouth, frying a few Phantom Members.

" **Ice Make: Lace**!" Gray shouted, sending many spears made of ice at members of Phantom Lord.

Erza slashed through members in her Purgatory Armor. Laki attacked with her wood make magic, causing one of the member to question what she said after making the spell. Alzack and Bisca continued to use their guns magic while Natsu and Gray continued to use fire and ice to attack Phantom. The two mages ended up back to back, both grinning widely.

"You're not doing too bad, for being a snowman," Natsu told the ice mage.

"I could say the same thing about you, you pyro."

"We got them right were we want them," Wacaba said, his back pressing against Erza's, Cana's, Macao's, and Loke's.

Makarov took down members of Phantom, one by one, heading up the stairs to find Jose, Phantom's guild master. "Erza," He shouted. "I'll leave the rabble up to you."

"Yes, sir!"

"Jose must be lurking on the top floor," Makarov spoke to himself, "when I find him, there'll be hell to pay."

"Please be careful." Erza muttered, looking to where the master went. Makarov used his magic to break down a door leading deeper into the guild hall. From the rafters, Gajeel grinned widely and watched as Fairy Tail's master broke the door and entered the opening. "Now that their little boss man's out of the way, it's about time I throw myself into the mix." he mused to himself before he jumped from the rafters and into the fight.

 **A/N: Okay, I'm going to stop there. Please tell me how you liked it! More Reviews I get, the more I will update it. Just bare with me due to not having internet at home, I wont be able to update as quickly as I would like. I will try to have a chapter up every Friday or Saturday if possible. Thanks, love you guys!**

 **Jessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I had enough time to write two chapters in one day, so I posted them in one day. I will try to write as many chapters as I can while I'm at home, and post one or two chapters everytime I have internet. I have no idea how many chapters this story is going to have, so bare with me. Thank you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail, Natsu and Lucy would have been canon in the begining!**

 **Chapter 2**

The battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord continued to rage on. Natsu attacking with his fire magic, Gray with his ice magic, Cana with her card magic. Alzack and Bisca with their Guns magic. Erza and her requip magic, Loke with his ring magic. Fairy Tail was holding their own against Phantom Lord.

Elfman used his take-over magic, turning his right arm into an arm of a beast. "C'mon! Man up!" He shouted, swinging his beast arm around, attacking Phantom members. "Don't you want to be like me!?"

"That guy's a brute." Muttered a member of Phantom Lord.

"What happened to his arm?"

"It's take-over magic."

"Why would anyone let a monster take-over their arm?" asked one member.

"You guys, that's Elfman!" one member exclaimed.

"I've heard of him," stated one member, "He kills monsters and absorbs their power! They call him, beast arm Elfman."

Hearing a crash from the middle of the guild, all members - Fairy tail and Phantom Lord - turned to see what or who it was.

"Is that?"

"It's gotta be.."

A sadistic chuckle sounded, a figure rose up from the dust. "It's the Iron Dragon slayer, Black Steel Gajeel." Erza stated, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You attacked Levy!" Nab shouted as he lunged at Gajeel, fist raised to punch the slayer. Gajeel changed his right arm into an iron club and punched Nab in the stomach with it, seding the man to the ground, crashing into many Phantom Lord members.

"What the!?" Gray exclaimed. "He just wiped out his own guild mates with that attack!"

Landing on the ground, Gajeel chuckled and changed his arm back. "Show me what you've got, unless you scum are too scared to face the great Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Too scared!?" Elfman shouted as he lunched at Gajeel. "Real men have no fear!" He changed his arm as he thrust it at Gajeel, who blocked it by turning his arm into an iron club.

"You're Elfman, right?"

Gajeel sent a few punches and kicks at Elfman who dodged and blocked the last kick with his hand. "Huh, not bad, big guy."

"Well, that's because I'm a real man."

"Yeah? Well, let's see how a real man handles this." He made nine iron clubs come from his iron club leg - that Elfman had blocked - sending them crashing into more Phantom Lord members.

"They're Phantom, you attacked your own men?" Elfman asked, distracted.

"Because I knew it would distract you!" Gajeel send forward an iron clubbed fist, sending it straight into Elfman's face, sending the brute of a man backwards.

"Natsu-" Natsu took that time to spring off of Elfman's stomach and lunge at Gajeel. Natsu slammed a flaming fist into Gajeel's cheek, sending the dragon slayer into a wooden bar.

Phantom Lord members began murmring about Natsu sending Gajeel flying and how no one has ever done that before. With both his fists surrounded by flames, Natsu glared at Gajeel. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Fairy Tail's dragon slayer." Rising to his feet, the black haired slayer smirked at Natsu.

"Elfman, leave this guy to me."

"C'mon, first you use me as a spring board, and now you want to steal my man to man fight?"

" **Iron Dragon, Club**!" Gajeel sent an iron club straight for Natsu, who caught it, but was pushed backwards a bit.

"Natsu!" Erza turned and looked at the slayer.

"You destroyed our guild hall," Natsu grunted, "and you attacked Levy and her team." Gajeel twitched slightly. Natsu's hands lit with flames. "I'll make you pay!" He lifted Gajeel by his arm and flung him up into the rafters. The iron slayer pushed off from the rafters and towards Natsu. With his fists still lit with flames, Natsu punched Gajeel in the face and sent him across the room into the stone wall, making it crack and crumble around him.

"Whew, the kid's fired up now." Wakaba grinned.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be that other guy." Macao commented.

"Hmph." Elfman grunted.

"He's quite a wizard." Erza stated, smirking at Natsu's back.

"Alright, fine, you're manlier than I thought," Elfman started, "I'll let you have this one but you gotta promise me that you're gonna-"

"You bet, I'll beat him to a pulp." Natsu grinned, lifting a fist.

Gajeel burst through the rubble, smirking. "Nice try, but I'm still standing."

"True," Natsu smirked, "you won't be for much longer though."

Gajeel ran at Natsu, "Oh yeah?"

"Uh oh." Natsu muttered before he was kicked hard by Gajeel and was sent flying and crashed into Phantom members and the ground.

"That hurt.." Gray winced, having seen the outcome.

"This is pretty crazy.." Loke muttered.

Gajeel walked up to Natsu, his ruby red gaze locked on the pink haired slayer. "Aw, what's the matter, you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" He mocked. In the next second, Natsu was surrounded by flames and stood up, chuckling as the flames died out.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down."

Natsu and Gajeel smirked with a chuckle. "You seriously think you can beat me, you pyro?" A green magic circle formed at the iron dragon slayer's hand. "What do you mean think? I know I can." Natsu replied, a red magic circle forming above his own hand, flames soon surrounding it.

"We'll see about that." said the black haired slayer before his iron club shot out at Natsu, who easily stopped it with his flame lit hand.

"Your steel beams can't even touch me!" Natsu growled, his fire covered fingers digging into the iron club, bending it. "You better start stepping up your game!"

"The rumors are true," said Gajeel, "you're way more powerful than you look." He pulled the iron club back, his arm changing back, his arm smoking slightly. "That kinda burns a little."

"So, is that all you got, Salamander?" he asked with a grin.

"That was my warm up," Natsu said, "I'm just getting started."

"You haven't seen nothing yet, you metal freak." The two stared each other down before Natsu made the first move and lunged at the other slayer, his fist still lit a flame. Both slayers went at each other, blow for blow, easily dodging, and landing hits on each other.

They kept at it until Natsu swung at Gajeel, sending the taller male backwards and into the rafters above, who used his iron magic to keep him on the wooden beam, hanging upside down. Natsu came right after Phantom's dragon slayer, keeping his fists lit with fire. Swinging his arm, Natsu landed a solid punch to Gajeel - who blocked the punch with his arm - and was send crashing through a few beams of the rafters.

"How do you like that, punk?" Natsu growled.

"Don't get cocky, it won't happen again."

The guild hall began rumbling as beams from the rafters began to fall to the floor. "Everything's shaking." Wakaba stated with a grin, his pipe between his teeth.

"I guess they're going at it." Macao stated.

"I don't like the sound of that." Gray confessed.

"What's going on?" asked a member of Phantom Lord.

"This is what happens when master Makarov's angry." Cana grinned.

"It's called the giant's wrath," Loke explained.

"Nobody will be able to stop him now." Nab said while holding an injured arm.

"He's going to make the guild hall collapse!" cried a Phantom member.

"When the master gets angry, he gets even more manlier." Elfman smirked.

Slashing a sword towards the ground, Erza called out, "Prepare to fight! We cannont loose when master Makarov is with us."

xxxxxx

Makarov was storming through the guild's halls, his magic surrounding him with his anger. He got to the very top and used his magic to make the door and some of the wall explode. Sitting in a chair at the very back of the room, sat Jose, master or Phantom Lord, who smirked when Makarov entered the room. Makarov's magic broke the floor, windows and walls as he walked deeper into the room.

"Jose!" He growled out.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." Phantom's master muttered, his arms crossed over his chest with one leg crossed over the other.

"Why are you attacking Fairy Tail?" an angry Makarov demanded. "Tell me!"

"I haven't seen you in quite a while, Makarov," Jose spoke, "Six years ago, at a guild master's conference. I remember that day, I was a complete mess. I can't hold my liquor like the rest of you." The man had a smirk on his face, his hat tipped down over his eyes a little.

Makarov made his arm expand to a larger size and it shot out to punch Jose. When his fist landed, it created a dust cloud and rubble went flying. "I didn't come here for small talk. I want answers, Jose." Makarov sneered a bit. As soon as the dust settled, Jose laughed a little while his body was shifting and wavering, he was merely a projection.

"A projection?" Makarov questioned. "You coward. I should've known you'd flee with your tail between your legs."

"It's not cowardice, I'm simply trying to prevent a fight between two wizards saints." Jose smirked at the short man. "In loo of that mess, I perfer a sensible victory without all the commotion."

"Why are you hiding?" Makarov growled. "Come and face me like a man!" In the next second, a projection of Lucy, laying on her stomach, hands tired behind her back appeared at Jose's feet.

"Lucy," Makarov stared with wide eyes, "but why?"

"Why you ask?" Jose mused, "You mean she's apart of your guild and you don't know?"

Jose kept his gaze on Makarov, his arms crossed over his chest as he continued speaking. "I'm surprised miss Lucy Heartfilia never told you the truth." He lifted his arm and a blackish purple magic circle appeared at his hand right above Lucy.

"No, don't!" Makarov shouted, a hand outstretched. Suddenly, a big man with a blindfold over his eyes appeared behind Makarov, his hands facing towards each other but turned towards Makarov. The short man turned to look at the bigger man behind him. _Where did he come from?_ He thought to himself. _I couldn't even sense his presence!_

The big man started to cry, tears steadily rolling down his cheeks. "It's so sad! So sad!" His hands began to glow a bright gold, using a spell on Makarov that hand the older man yell and fall down to the main floor where Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were fighting. Everyone stopped when they heard something crash on the ground.

"What the!?" Elfman wondered.

"Something fell from the rafters!"

Natsu turned and looked down at the floor, a small gasp leaving his throat as he peered down. Erza, Gray and Loke had also turned to see what happened. "It's heartbreaking!" Cried the blindfolded man, "Why am I suddenly feeling Meloncoly?" he continued to cry. "It must be because the world has just lost a great wizard."

Makarov's skin was green, he looked really sick. _What happened to me? I feel weak.. My magic.. it's gone._ He thought.

"It's gramps!" Natsu called.

"Is he okay!?" Gray asked.

"Master!" Erza gasped.

"Such sorrow.." the crying man stated, watching from where Makarov fell.

Elsewhere, Jose stood behind a floating, unconscious Lucy, three of the element four around him. "Makarov is powerless now, thanks to Aria of the heavens, a member of Phantom's element four." he smirked, "he has the ability to make other wizard's powers disappear into thin air." Jose continued to smirk. "I think we've won this round, Fairy Tail."

xxxxxx

Fairy Tail gathered around their fallen Master - who was being held by Erza - muttering weakly about his magic. "Master, calm down." Erza murmured to the old man.

"What happened to him?" Asked Cana as she sat on her knees next to Erza and the master.

"I don't know," Gray said, "but I can't feel any magic energy coming from him at all."

"Gray, are you saying that he's just an ordinary old man now?" Elfman asked.

"No, that can't be!" exclaimed a worried Happy.

"C'mon gramps," Natsu shifted forwards, "you can pull through this!"

Gajeel stood upside down on a rafter that wasn't broken, his arms crossed over his chest. "Guess the fun's over, and just when things were starting to get good," he grumbled.

"I don't understand," Gray muttered, "gramps is so powerful, how could they have beat him?"

"Only one way to find out, it so go up there." Elfman explained, looking up at the hole in the ceiling where Makarov fell from.

Phantom Lord members stood around, muttering to each other about Fairy Tail's master beind down and that they could beat Fairy Tail since their master was down for the count. Then, members of Phantom charged at Fairy Tail, who turned and ended up fighting back.

"Don't you start getting cocky!" Natsu shouted, punching members of Phantom with a fire lit fist.

Member of Fairy Tail started to get out matched and wounded. Erza watched on, her chest tightening slightly at the sight before her. Standing up, the red head threw out an arm and called out for Fairy Tail to retreat. Gray and a few other members refused to retreat. saying they can still fight. After a direct order from Erza, Fairy Tail members began to retreat, Phantom members chasing after them.

Still in the rafters above, Gajeel watched, his arms still crossed over his chest. "There they go," he smirked, "I knew it wouldn't be long before those gutless cowards gave up and started running for their lives." Aria stood on top of the beam that Gajeel was handing upside down on. He looked on and spoke to Gajeel.

"They're retreating with sorrow in their hearts." Gajeel jumped up onto the beam next to Aria. "Aria," he said, "I see you're still as creepy as ever." he knelt down on the rafter beam, an arm resting on his knee.

"I gotta commend you on taking down that Fairy Tail geezer."

"I just followed master Jose's orders," he then began crying again, "but, thank you!"

Gajeel glanced at the crying man, "why are you always crying? jeez, cut it out." He then smirked. "So, what happened with that Lucy girl?" Down on the ground, Natsu heard Gajeel say Lucy's name and he turned to stare at him, his heart dropping in his chest. _Lucy!_

"She's been captured," Aria answered, "the poor wretch is being held in a gloomy cell at headquarters."

Gajeel smirked, "So much for giving her a warm welcome."

"No way.." Natsu muttered.

"Is there something wrong?" Happy asked his partner.

"Gajeel!" Natsu growled, glaring at the raven haired dragon slayer.

"We'll finish this someday, Salamander." He smirked at Natsu, then Aria lifted his arm and he and Gajeel vanished.

"Those jerks," Natsu clenched a fist, "kidnapped Lucy."

"Hah!?" Happy exclaimed, shocked, jumping up with his wings out.

Erza continued to call for everyone to retreat, but Gray continued to refuse, saying he wasn't going to leave, not until he got revenge for what Phantom did to Fairy Tail. Erza stepped forwards and placed a hand on Gray's, leaning into him with her head against his chest. "Please," she muttered, "I'm sorry, we don't have another option... we need him.." She said, her voice trembling slightly. "We're completely helpless without the master."

As Fairy Tail began their retreat, Phantom members chased after them, one of the Phantom Members was snatched by the back of his shirt and when he turned around, he went pale, seeing Natsu and Happy. "No, it's the Salamander, and that cat."

"You got it, buddy," Natsu growled, "and we need to chat." Flames erupted around his body.

"Kay, please don't burn me!" he whimpered.

Natsu and Happy were dragging the Phantom member by the back of his shirt as they headed in the direction of Phantom's headquarters. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Happy asked Natsu as he flew beside his partner's head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu asked. "We're gonna go save Lucy."

The captive Phantom Lord member struggled against Natsu's hold on him, making choking noises as he was obviously being strangled a little by the way Natsu gripped his shirt. "Alright pal," Natsu began, "where is she? Tell me."

"How should I know?" Asked the guy. "I don't know a Lucy." He must have given the wrong answer because Natsu surrounded the dude in flames - who ended up screaming and thrashing about at the hot flames.

"Start talking," Natsu growled.

"I already told you dude," the male groaned out, "I don't know nothing! I'm serious dude, now put out the fire!"

"If you Phantom guys hurt another one of my friends," Natsu looked back at the male surrounded in flames, "I swear I'll burn every one of you into a pile of ashes." he snarled.

"I'm telling you man! I've never heard of this Lucy chick!" the man exclaimed. "If I knew where she is I would have told you by now!"

"Funny you should say that, cause I was just thinking I should have burned you to a crisp by now." Natsu growled. "Aye." Happy added.

"Our headquarters are up ahead. If I had to guess, I'd say they have her locked up there, Okay!" He rushed out. "You should have said that in the first place!" Natsu snarled and Happy commented with his 'Aye' again, causing the Phantom member to whimper.

xxxxxx

Lucy slowly came to consciousness, her head killing her slightly. Opening her eyes wide, she jumped up into a sitting position and glanced around the cell she was in. "What the? How did I get here?" She wondered aloud, confused.

Jose appeared at the cell door. "So, you're finally awake. I was beginning to get worried about you, Lucy." Said girl turned her head to look at the cell door, blinking a few times. "Who are you?" The locks on the door clicked and Jose opened the dor, stepping into the cell. "I am master Jose Poorla, of the Phantom Lord guild."

Lucy gasped. "You're with Phantom!?" She blinked a few times. _That's right, I was captured by two of the element four.._ She thought as she remembered what happened to her in Magnolia.

"I'd like to apologize for this dingy cell, and being tied up must be degrading." Jose mused as he stepped farther into the cell that held Lucy. "But I'm afraid I had no choice, my dear." He stopped a second before he continued to speak. "That is how you treat a prisoner after all."

Lucy shook her head a few times. "You're the jerks who attacked my friend Levy!" Glaring at Jose, she continued speaking. "Better let me go, my friends are going to come looking for me."

Jose turned slightly, his fingers rubbing his chin as he thought and spoke. "Depending on your willingness to cooperate, I'm will to treat you like Phantom Lord's esteemed guest, rather than a lowly prisoner."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked, then shrieked when a bug crawled on her leg. "Yuck! The bug crawled on me!" A shudder ran down her spine as the bug flew off her when she jerked away.

"See?" Jose smirked. "You don't want to stay in here do you?" He asked with his arms crossed. "I have a beautifully decorated suite decorated for you, if you promise to behave."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the man, "Why does your guild keep attacking us?" she asked him.

"Who is us?" he asked. "Oh I'm sorry, are you talking about Fairy Tail?" His tone was mocking when he said her guild's name. He gave sinister smirk. "It was a means to an end, and that's all." Lucy kept her eyes narrowed at Phantom's guild master. "What?"

Holding his arms out half way away from his sides, he answered her. "You see, we were working towards our main objective of acquiring a certain someone," he paused, "You see, they happen to be a member of Fairy Tail, so if we have to destroy the guild to get a hold of them, so be it." he allowed his hands to drop back at his sides.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, my, my, you're such a naive young lady. Not at all what I'd expect from a deputat." Lucy's eyes went wide when he said that last word, her chest tightening slightly. "I'm talking about you, of course. Lady Lucy, the privileged daughter of the wealthy Heartfilia family." Jose's eyes narrowed slightly as he smirked at the blonde.

"But, how did you find out about that?"

"You know, I'm surprised you never told your fellow guild mates the truth," he said, changing the subject for a second. "And I don't understand why the daughter of a wealthy tycoon, would stoop to such cheap and dangerous work as wizarding for such a low class guild, do you?"

Lucy shifted slightly, "I've been.. kidnapped?" She questioned.

"No my dear, I promise it's not like that. We're not looking for ransom money, we're just doing out job." He told her. "We were hired by your father to bring you home to him." Lucy gasped, eyes wide.

Looking down at her legs, she trembled slightly. "No.." She whispered. "I-I don't understand. Why would he want me back?" She questioned - mostly to herself.

"Why do you seem so confused?" He asked. "Any father would go looking for a daughter who ran away from home."

"Not him.." Lucy muttered, her eyes closed tightly as she trembled a little bit. "Honestly, I'm shocked he even noticed I was gone.." Looking up quickly with a glare, she exclaimed. "I'm not ever going to go back to that house! I don't want anything to do with him!"

Jose smirked a bit at her outburst. "Oh dear, I should have known you would be problematic." Keeping her gaze on Phantom's master, Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Well, you might as well just let me go."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Please," she blushed slightly, "I've need to go to the bathroom.."

"Give me a break," he crossed his arms, "you don't believe I'd fall for the oldest trick in the book did you?"

Lucy shifted, beginning to squirm where she sat. "No, for real.. I'm dying here."

"Fine then," He said, holding up a bucket before sitting it down in front her, "Go ahead." he crossed his arms over his chest again. "A bucket!?" She exclaimed, staring at him.

He chuckled lightly, "I'm ready for any old trick you throw my way." He said somewhat smugly, head tilted upwards with his arms crossed.

Lucy sighed softly, "I guess it'll have to work.." She muttered, shifting as she acted like she was going to remove her underwear to use the bucket. "You're gonna use it!?" Jose's eye twitched a few times. "Well, I've never met such a vulgar young lady." He said before he turned so his back was to her. "I'll turn away because I'm a gentleman."

Smirking, Lucy lifted her leg and swiftly slammed her leg between Jose's legs, hitting him right in his balls, causing the man to shriek like a girl and fall to his knees, clutching at his throbbing crotch. "Ya know, there's a reason old tricks are still around," she paused, "cause they work!"

Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a wink. "Bye, take care, kay?" She rushed towards the open door and skidded to a hault, gazing over the side, seeing as they were several stories high. She gulped softly and clenched her hands that were still tied behind her back.

Phantom Lord's guild master shakily stood up, his hands still cupping his crotch. "Oops, I forgot to mention, this cell is several stories high.." the man grunted, limping slightly towards Lucy. She turned to see Jose close to her. "I must admit, you really did a number on me, young lady." Tilting her head, Lucy's brown gaze flickered towards the distance. _That was Natsu!_ She thought, glancing back at Jose. She wasn't going back into that cell, and she sure as hell wasn't going back to her father!

Closing her eyes, she saw an image of her father reaching towards her. "But, you're not going to get away with it." Jose told Lucy. She then opened her eyes to stare at her feet. "You will be punished." He looked up at her, his expression dark. "I'll show you just how terrifying Phantom Lord can be."

Closing her eyes again, Lucy shifted her weight backwards and fell over the side of the building, the wind rushing passed her ears. She kept her eyes closed tightly, her hands clenched tightly behind her back. Seeing her fall over the edge of the building, Jose stiffened, his face going completely pale before he faceplanted, still holding his - still throbbing - crotch.

 _I heard him in the distance_ , Lucy thought as she continued to fall. _I know he's here!_ She just knew Natsu would come and save her, she knew it in her heart. "Natsu!" She called out, hoping he was close.

Natsu was just within sight of Phantom Lord's headquarters, when he caught Lucy's scent and saw a flash of blonde falling from so many stories up. He would be lying if he said his heart didn't stop a few seconds at the sight. When he heard her call his name, he pushed himself faster. Shoving off from the ground, he launched himself into the air, arms outstretched to catch her.

"Lucy!"

He was just within reach and he caught her, his arms wrapping around her arms and twisted his body so his back hit a rock wall, protecting the female in his arms from any sort of harm. "Whoa! It's raining Lucy's!" Happy exclaimed. Groaning, Natsu twitched slightly. "I made it just in time.." his words were muffled from her breasts pressing against his face. Natsu realized where his face was and silently thanked god for how it happened, but didn't act on it due to the events on what happened. "Yeah... Thank you, I knew you'd save me.." Lucy murmured softly.

Sitting up, Natsu placed Lucy on the ground and moved behind her, untying the ropes that bound her hands. "There you go." He told her, and Lucy moved her arms in front of her, rubbing her wrists. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded slightly, "I think so."

"That's good news." Happy said and Natsu slowly rose to his feet. "Okay, we better head back to the guild." Hearing this, Natsu looked to his blue partner.

"What?" He asked, thrusting a hand towards the headquarters of Phantom Lord behind him. "That's their headquarters! Let's get them!"

"We can't! Erza told us to retreat!"

Natsu bent down so his face was inches from his partners. "cause she's a wimp! I'll face those guys by myself if I have to!"

"But you saw what they did to the master!" Happy argued.

"Exactly! That's why I want to get revenge!"

"You're not strong enough to face them on your own!"

"What did you say!?"

"I said you can't!" Happy bit out.

"I heard you the first time!" Natsu scowled.

"Everybody's hurt!"

"I'm not hurt!"

"But Nab's got a broken arm!" Happy exclaimed.

"So what? I'm stronger than him anyway!"

Lucy blinked, watching the two bicker back and forth. Turning her head, so that her bangs were shadowing her eyes, Lucy allowed her bottom lip to tremble, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes while her throat got tight.

"Macao's beat up too!" Happy continued to argue.

"Yeah, cause he's an old man!"

"I'm sorry..." Lucy whimpered lightly, her voice trembling from her tears. "I'm so sorry.." At her voice, Natsu and Happy turned to look at her. Gripping the hem of her blue skirt, Lucy's body trembled slightly. She saw images in her head of the destroyed guild hall, Levy and her team beaten and broken hanging on a tree, and Master Makarov angry.

A single tear dropped onto her hand that held her pink guild mark. "All of this," she sniffled softly, "Everything, it's my fault.." she sobbed lightly. "But, I don't want to leave.. I want to stay with you guys," she turned to the two, tears running down her cheeks. "Because I love being in Fairy Tail." she sniffled softly.

Natsu felt his heart drop at the sight of her crying, yes he had smelt the tears, but he didn't really think of anything about it. "Hey, what's wrong? You're crying. Why are you upset?" He asked, unsure of what to do.

"You can tell us." Happy said lightly, to be honest, he hated to see Lucy upset.

Lucy didn't say anything, she just continued to sob softly, her shoulders shaking and her body trembling from the sobs that raked her body. "You're one of us! You don't have to leave." Natsu said, he didn't want her to leave. For some reason, the thought of her leaving made his inner dragon furious. "C'mon, let's go back to the guild." Happy said to Natsu, who sighed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, okay. I guess we outta."

Bending down slightly, he reached a hand out to Lucy, grabbing her arm. "C'mon, time to get up, let's go Lucy." Happy frowned as he watched Natsu. "Don't be so rough with her!" he chastised his pink haired partner. "Remember, girls are delicate."

Natsu glanced at Happy for a second before he looked to Lucy. "How about I carry you on my back? Is that cool with you?" He asked and it just made Lucy sob hard again.

"Aw, look what you did, you made the poor girl cry again." Happy frowned a little harder.

"I was just trying to help!" He scowled at his partner. He helped Lucy onto his back and held the backs of her knees as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He forced his mind away from the fact that her breasts were pressed firmly against his back and he had to admit, they felt really nice there.

Above the trio, in the cell that once housed Lucy, Jose was sitting on his knees, his head bowed slightly. Growling lightly, a massive blackish purple aura flared sharply around him, a sinister sneer forming on his face. "She's made me angry!" He snarled. "Her fate is sealed!"

xxxxxx

 **A/N: Omg.. That is the longest chapter I've EVER written... my fingers hurt like hell after typing all that lmao... I hope you guys like it, I'm sorry there is a LOT of dialogue in this chapter, but hey, it's needed lol. REMEMBER! Reviews equals more/faster updates! Love you guys bunches!**

 **Jessa**


End file.
